Enduring Fate
by Enchanted Angel of Darkness
Summary: Draco Malfoy is devastated when his beloved Hermione Granger is brutally murdered infront of his face and now he seeks his revenge. But there's a surprise along the way, someone unexpected that has some unfinished business that needs tending. Some sweari
1. Chapter 1

**Enduring Fate**

Part One

Ever since Hermione Granger's death, Draco Malfoy had not been the same. Everything reminded him of her. Little things, such as her favorite book Hogwarts: A history , a library, and even the Gryfindor crest,brought tears to his eyes. He would not eat or drink and whenever he actually managed to sleep, he had nightmares about her and that fateful night. He would wake up, tangled in his bedsheets and drenched in sweat. He kept thinking ' Could i have done anything to save her ? ' but each time, Draco knew that the answer was ' no '. It was too quick and too sudden to have even jumped infront of her to sacrifice himself for her.

He could only comfort her as her life, short as it was, flashed before her eyes. He wiped away the blood that was dripping from her nose and her eyes changed from a dark hazel colour into a cloudy white with each passing minute. Draco sang her her favourite song, her breath was coming out short and sharp, but before the headmaster had arrived to help, she had already passed into the next world, her body going limp in his arms. That same song replayed in Draco's mind each and every day, he would not forget it nor would he forget her, he swore to her before she died, in a whisper, that he would get Him. He would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend was doing this to her.

_Flashback_

Draco had been sitting in his bed, reading a really weird muggle book, The Lord Of The Rings, and listening to the rain pouring down steadily outside his window. He heard the shower that he and Head Girl Hermione Granger shared, getting turned on full blast. The water pounded against Hermione's back and then Draco heard the sweetest voice he had ever heard. He never knew that Hermione had the voice of an angel, well until the start of their 7th year, he never really knew much about her, he just thought of her as a Mudbood. But in the course of their Head duties he had really got to know he and he realized that she was actually a really pleasant girl and that she wasn't the swot he thought she was.

Draco had realized too that the more time he spent around Hermione, the more that HE was changing. He had already finished all of his homework and had borrowed several books for general reading, from the library. He was more pleasant around everyone too. Professor Snape had actually thought that he was on some sort of muggle drugs but after Draco had assured Snape that he wasn't on drugs, just...changed, Snape backed off. Hermione was still singing softly in the bathroom but Draco heard her gasp in pain and then what sounded like her collapse on the floor. He jumped out of his bed and gently knocked on the bathroom door.

" Hermione, you ok? "

He heard alot splashing, the pounding of feet on a wet floorand the rusling of clothes, finally Hermione spoke

" Draco it's ok you can come in if you want "

Draco entered the large bathroom and saw Hermione in her pink dressing robe with her hair wrapped up in a towel, her cheeks were slightly flushed. He also saw that in the bottom of the shower, some large drops of blood mingled with the water and soap bubbles, just starting to drain down the plug hole..

" Hermione you ok? " He asked, concerned

Hermione plastered a smile on her face but Draco saw right through it.

" Yeah i'm fine Draco. Fandabbydosy. Never been better. Feeling great! " She said in a high pitch voice

Draco shook his head.

" No, no your not ok. What is it Hermione? Why is there blood in the shower? And don't say that the painters are in coz they're not, that was last week, you threw that glass at me and you were moody quite a lot. Remember? You can tell me you know. "

Whilst saying this, Draco had closed the gap between Hermione and himself, now he was only a few inches away from her. Big, fat tears rolled down Hermione's face and Draco eloped her into a hug, but as he squeezed her shoulders, she gasped in pain and immediately drew back. Now Draco knew what was wrong. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. But the last time it was only a few bruises that Hermione had concealed before anyone got a good look. Ths time HE had gone too far!

" Hermione has he been hurting you again? "

No answer so Draco persisted

" Hermione has Ron been hurting you again? "

_End Flashback_

Draco sat on his window seat, looking out into the sunny sky. How could the weather be so beautiful when he felt like his heart was being ripped apart, piece by piece. His soul was only half there, the other half had disappeared when his one true love had passed away. The weather used to always reflect Hermione's mood. When she was happy, it would be sunny, when she was sad, it would rain. If she was angry then as sure as hell, there would be a storm. Dumbledore had said something once about Hermione having more power than she would ever realize, Draco guessed that this was what he meant. Hermione controlled the weather and therefore everyone's own mood as people's mood's differ with the weather.

As the sun began to set, casting a fiery glow over the Forbidden Forest, Draco sang quietly to himself. He was not much of a singer like Hermione was but he didn't care. She was gone and he would never forget what Ron did to her. He would get his revenge, no matter what it took or how long it took.

And with that Draco fell into another of his nightmares, right there on the window seat.The sun spliting the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note – **The poem in this fic was written by me, Nicky. I don't own any of the characters in this fic. As all you fabulous sane people out there should know, they belong to the wonderful JKR. I am so glad that Scotland finally has some good coming out of it other than Braveheart. Lol. Boy i do love my country!

Gives Scotland a **BIG** hug. Until next time party people!

Xx Nicky xX

**Enduring Fate**

Part Two

_Flashback_

Snow lay compact to ice on the small village rooftops, dusting of snow lay on tree branches, making them look magical. The windows of shops had a frosty crystallized look about them, making it impossible to look in or out of the windows. The pub, the Three Broomsticks looked like a gingerbread house, good enough to eat. Music and laughter blasted from the pub, people seeking it's warmth.

Many students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were walking around with their friends, laughing and joking with each other, buying the remainder of their Christmas presents for friends and family. Large different colored snowballs were flying through the air left, right and center. People were ducking everywhere, in shops, behind other people, with their bags, or some of the older more experienced students, using a shield charm to block the snowballs.

In front of the Three Broomsticks, the tall blond haired frame of Draco Malfoy was leaning against the pub's wall, waiting for his girlfriend Hermione Granger. The couple had only just announced their courtship to their close friends the previous week. They had been dating in secret for several months now but they had finally decided that the time was right to go public.

A strong gust of wind tugged at Draco's green Slytherin scarf and he wrapped it tighter around his neck to prevent him catching a chill. Some of his fellow Slytherin 7th years passed by Draco, casting him dark looks. Pansy Parkinson had actually nearly cried when she saw him and then rushed into the pub, head in her hands. Draco didn't care about them anymore, he was happy and that was what mattered most. Draco was starting to worry though, Hermione was late. She was never late. He waited for 5 more minutes before he set off up the village street to look for Hermione. But he had no need to worry because he saw the petite figure of his girlfriend trudging through the snow towards him, laden with many shopping bags. She had just came out of a new bookshop which had just opened up. As soon as she reached him, Draco wrapped her in a tight hug and planted a warm kiss on her frozen lips.

" Thought you'd got lost " he said as he relieved her of her shopping bags.

She gazed up at him with her large hazel eyes, a mischievous look on her face.

" Why Draco! Where you worried about lil old me? "

Draco gave her one of his famous smirks and dropped her bags on the ground, wrapping her in a full on snog.

Just as he did this, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley emerged from the shop opposite the bookshop and saw their best friend snogging their arch enemy right infront of them. Ginny and Harry were ok with Hermione dating Draco, seen as Draco had saved Harry in the final battle and Ginny knew from the beginning that Hermione was dating Draco. But Ron couldn't understand how Hermione could let their enemy from 1st year, touch her.

Ron's face went the colour of beetroot and the tips of his ears tinged bright red. Steam was practically spouting from his ears and his nostrils were flaring wildly. In his flustered state, Ron was unable to find his wand so seeing Harry's sticking out of his robes, he grabbed it and aimed it at the canoodling couple. Harry and Ginny seeing what Ron was about to do, grabbed the back of Ron's robes, trying to stop him but they weren't strong enough to stop him striding ahead.

" MI! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? HOW? YOUR BLOODY BEST FRIEND FOR CHRIST SAKE! "

Hermione and Draco stopped kissing and looked at Ron as if he was crazy. Hermione was becoming angry that Ron would bring this up in a public place, and her eyes blazed angrily. Snow started to fall heavily, whipping up around people's faces, causing their teeth to chatter. Everyone who was outside, ran into the nearest shop to them, all apart from Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who cowered and wrapped themselves tighter in their cloaks and robes.

" HOW COULD YOU HAVE PICKED THAT PIECE OF SCUM SHITE OVER ME? HE'S THE ENEMY FOR FUCKS SAKE! "

" RONALD! STOP BEING SO BLOODY CHILDISH! DRACO IS NOT THE ENEMY! GROW THE FUCK UP! YOUR 18 FOR CHRIST SAKE! "

Hermione's eyes blazed and her hair whipped around her face, the blizzard becoming even more stronger by the second. Draco bowed his head to try and stop the snow from stinging his eyes. Ginny clutched onto her scarf and hat and Harry was still holding onto the back of Ron's robes. Ron himself didn't seem to notice the snow, he raised the wand to utter a curse, Harry, Draco and Ginny watching on helplessly and Hermione fumbled for her own wand. Ron's mouthed opened and he drew the wand back

_End Flashback_

Suddenly Draco woke up in is bed, breathing heavily, the sheets twisted around his legs and sweat dripping down his back. His eye's came into focus, taking in his wardrobe, his writing desk, some other of his possessions and the window seat where the sun was just rising, casting a frosty winter glow on the Malfoy manor grounds.

Draco rested his head in his hands, almost breaking down into tears. This was what he was constantly dreaming of, the day Hermione was murdered by her best friend with the wrong wand. Each time he had this dream, nightmare or whatever it was, it got stronger and had more detail of the last one. It also lasted longer, causing him less sleep.

Sighing and stretching, Draco climbed, or to be more precise, rolled, out of his bed. After taking a long hot shower, he decided to visit Hermione's grave in Hogsmede as it was nearing the 3rd year since her death. Draco picked out a blackey green shirt, black jeans and his navy Converse All Stars. He let his hair hand loose as that was the way that Hermione liked it. As he walked from his master bedroom to what he called the apparting room, he realised how lonely and quite it actually was in this huge manor. He really only had the house elves for company and his best friend Blaise Zabini only came to visit once in a while. Draco decided that when he got to Hogsmede he would buy some flowers for the gravestone.

Draco apparted from the Malfoy manor, which he had inherited from his father as his father had been killed by Voldemort and his mother by a female auror by the name of Tonks, to a small flower shop called Flora's Flower shop and went in, knowing immediately what type of flowers he would buy. Lily's. Hermione's favourite. Draco purchased six lily's, one for each of her years at Hogwarts and a single red rose for her last year at the school.

Hermione's gravestone sat underneath a lone apple tree which shaded the grave. The gravestone itself was made of white marble and a sad angel sat on top of it, it's legs hanging over the top of the grave. Draco replaced the dry flowers in the blue vase that was beside the gravestone with the freshly bought flowers. He placed the single red rose on top of the graves and read the poem that he, Harry and Ginny had wrote together, each putting aside their differences. Forgotten. Forever. The poem was engraved in gold on the marble.

**Our Love**

We still mourn you now you are gone,

our love for you will always live on,

The strength in us will pull is through,

that's what you taught us to always do,

In heaven or hell, death we will not part,

we will find you no matter what,

We will go through the deepest levels of hell,

and even ring heaven's sac ride bell,

Just to find you now you are gone,

our love for you will always live on.

Love you forever Mi

Harry, Ginny, Draco and everyone else

XxXxX

Hermione Alexis Granger

Forever in our hearts

Tears rolled down Draco's face, the poem wasn't particulary the best, but he Harry and Ginny had poured their hearts into it and it meant a lot to them, but Hermione meant more to them. As he bowed his head, Draco saw a piece of rose parchment trapped underneath a loveheart shaped piece of rose quartz. Draco took the slip of parchment out from underneath the pretty stone and read it.

Mi, I am so sorry for what i did. I never meant to hurt you, i was out of control. I didn't mean for you to get killed, i was just so angry that you chose Malfoy over me. I will never forgive myself for what i have done. X Ron X

Draco clenched the parchment in his hand, angry that the piece of shit that killed Hermione dared to come near her grave. Draco suddenly felt a cold draught and shived, and then from behind him he heard a familiar voice that he thought he would never hear again, apart from in his dreams. It was sweet and pleasant with a hint of playfullness through it.

" Hey orphan, let's play! " Whispered the voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note -** Thanks to all that have reviewed, and yes Ron did kill Hermione. I was going to try and get to you all to quess but i decided against it. I don't own any of the characters in this fic. As all you fabulous sane people out there should know, they belong to the wonderful JKR. ( I wish they were mine, spesh Draco( sniff ) but i don't own them ) I just enjoy writing fanfics with the characters . Sorry that this is a short chapter but the next one shall be longer. Promise.

Until next time party peeps

xx Nicky xx

**Enduring Fate**

Part Three

Draco span around and almost fainted on the spot. There infront of him stood the glowing figure of Hermione Granger. ' Hermione' was dressed in her school robes, skirt rolled up slightly, her Head Girl badge gleaming from her chest, her hair bushy as ever, wand in hand with a giant smile on her face. Exactly how she died, apart from the smile. Draco slowly stood up, unsure if what he was seeing was real, and looked warily at'Hermione ' .

' This can't be happening. I'm dreaming. I'm going mad aren't i? Haahaa is this a joke? It's not very funny if it is. Is Potter behind this? No even he wouldn't do something like this, to close to his heart. Weasley. It had to be him. The insensitive prick that he is, he wouldn't care a bout someone else's fellings. '

Draco muttered wildly, giving the occasional nervous laugh.

' Hello Draco. Miss me? ' Whispered ' Hermione ' .

The impersonator stepped towards Draco, twirling her wand between her fingers, and making no noise as she walked on broken twigs and dry leaves. A smile played on her lips and she leant forwards and placed a cold kiss on Draco's flushed cheek. There was several minutes silence where Draco stared at the ' person ' infront of him and the impersonator just looked around her, taking in the view of the snow covered graveyard. Finally Draco spoke in a uneven voice, slightly nervous.

' W-who a-are you? ' He asked quietly

' Hermione ' rolled her eyes in an annoyed way and spoke slowly and if she was speaking to a 3 year old.

' I'm the imprint of a departed soul you dimwit. Duh Draco, it's me, Hermione. Your one true love forever and always. Excpet i'm not really the way i used to be since well...as Harry would say. I'm transperant. '

And then she burst out in a fit of laughter, clutching her sides as if her sides were going to split. Small, silent tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks as she roared with laughter at her own joke. But Draco did not find this funny, infact he was still slightly scared, even though the ghost looked and sounded like Hermione, he still wasn't sure. Slowly Hermione stopped laughing when she realised that Draco wasn't laughing with her. She sighed heavily and flopped down on the ground, leaning against her gravestone, arms folded infront of her. Draco did the same as her, but leant against the tree trunk and gazed at Hermione.

' Ok explain please! ' He asked

' Ok Draco, i know that this must be scaring the hell out of you and don't deny it! Your nose always twitches when your scared and it's doing it this now. But please don't run off before i have finished what i need to say and THEN you can run off but i warn you that i probably will follow you '

Draco had calmed down but he looked confused slightly

' Why would i run off? Sure i'm kinda freaked out by this but i HAVE seen ghosts before you know. I just didn't expect you to become one after nearly 3 years. '

' Weelll...i'm only temporarily a ghost and i thought that you might run off coz earlier on today when Ronald came to visit, i kinda jumped out a him, screamed and started to chase him. He ran off, screaming like a little girl. '

Draco laughed, tears streaming down his face, his grey eyes watery.

' Hmm...i taught you well and i suspected that he screamed like a girl seen as he is one. '

A grin spread across Hermione's pale face, lighting her eyes up.

' Well i quess that your probs wondering why i am suddenly here '

Draco nods, looking eager. Hermione continues.

' Ok well, as it is nearing the 3rd year since my death and i have some unfinished business on this plain of exsistance that i need to tend to and before you ask, i am not aloud to reveal my tasks until i see fit to, i have been granted until the exact day and time of my death to complete my business and then i can rest in peace. Only you, Harry, Ron and Ginny are able to see me as you lot were the ones there when i died. AND since i'm not completely a ghost, i still have some human qualities like touch and emotions, though i can't eat and that's just bull, but i have some ghostly qualities too, like invisiblitly and i can walk through walls and that too. It's pretty cool. '

Draco stood up and dusts the dirt off of his backside, turned to Hermione and held out his hand.

' Ok BooBooKittyFuck, where to first? '

Hermione took his hand and he pulled her up off of the ground. Hermione grinned

' You remembered Drakie! '

She enloped him in a cold tight hug, tears turning to crystal as they touched her forzen face. As they broke apart, Draco wiped the solid droplets off of Hermione's face and looked at her expectantly. She sniffed slightly

' Ok first of all, we need to go and see Harry and then Ginny and finally the tomato head idiot. '

Ten minutes later, Draco and Hermione were standing outside of Harry's home. He had returned to Godric's Hollow after their 7th year at school. Draco gently squeezed Hermione's hand and looked into her eyes.

' You _sure _you want to do this Mi? ' He whispered and she shook her head.

' No Draco, i don't _want_ to do this, popping up on my friends when they think i'm dead but i _need_ to do this or i won't rest in peace. I need to know that my friends are ok and getting on with their lives, not mouring over my death. '

She smiled weakly and pulled Draco towards the front door where she run the bell. The tune to McFly's ' I'll be ok ' sounds loudly throughtout the house. A few minutes later, Harry answers the door cheerily.

' All right Draco mat...HOLY SHITE! '

And then there was a loud thump.

Harry Potter had fainted.

****

**Authors Note** – Ok i know that this is a really short chapter and the ending ain't very good but i have been busy with all of my course work and i have started a few more fanfictions that might be going up here too, so watch this space. Well not this space literally but just look out for more fanfics by me.

**RATE AND REVIEW**

**please**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note – Thanks everyone for reviewing. This is a kind of sad chapter but i hope you like it**

**xx Nicky xx**

Ron Weasley paced backwards and forwards in the large flowery sitting room. He was muttering to himself, occasionally running his hands through his messy red hair, or sometimes he was even wringing his hands in a worried way. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace in the corner, above the fireplace, on the mantle, stood pictures of his family ( Percy had came to his sense and came back ), pictures of Harry, Hermione ( before she died ) and himself, occasionally Ginny too. They were standing at the lake at Hogwarts, laughing. Ron felt a pang of sadness as he gazed at this particualar photograph, they were standing at the edge of the lake, laughing their heads off after they had just escaped a detention with Snape for for pushing Crabbe and Goyle in the lake, they had been rejoucing their escape with the help of a couple of butterbeers. Ron picked the picture in the silver frame up and gazed at it fondly, gently stroking the frame with his thumb absently.

" I remember that day. We had so much fun "

Said a soft voice from behind Ron.

Ron turned round and smiled sadly at his sister, Ginny. Ginny had took the photograph that day so she wasn't able to join in the picture but she didn't think twice about joining in the celebrations that night, when everyone got drunk on a couple of sneaked in bottles of firewhiskey. Ginny took the photograph off of her brother, gave it one last look before placing it back on the mantle. She then turned to her brother and not in the soft tone she had used earlier, but in a harsh and hard tone, she spoke to her older sibling.

" Ok what is it that you wanted to see me for Ronald? Dibby told me that it was urgent. "

She crossed the room, sank into the pale sofa, and reached for a red mug of coffee that was sitting on a nearby coffe table, raised it to her lips and drank deeply. Ron sighed and sat gingerly on a chair opposite from Ginny's. He raised his right hand to his mouth and started ti nibble at his already bitten nails. His eyes darted acround the room, as if making sure that no one, apart from Ginny and himself, was in the room. And after clearing his voice several times, he started to speak, but in a low whisper.

" Gin...your...never...oh god i still can't belive it...i was so surprise...i never thought..."

Ginny placed her mug back on the table, crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Ron her best glare that she could muster.

" Ronald, if you don't spit out whatever your going to say, then i'm afraid that i'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm terribly busy at the moment, i have to design, measure, make and fit a special dress for a special and important customer so i'd really appriciate it if you MOVE YOUR ARSE! "

She snapped

Ron gulped. He knew that Ginny was in great demand by brides-to-be. Her wedding dresses were top range and everyone wanted her to make them a " special" dress for their " special" day. She was constantly on the go, and constantly irritated if she ws disturbed. Ron knew that he was lucky to be even aloud a few moments alone with his sister, so he just blurted it out.

" Hermione's back "

O o o O

Harry's eyes fluttered open, a glazed look in his eyes and they slowly came into focus, taking in the furniture in his livingroom and sitting on the coffee table next to the sofa were he lay, was Draco but more importantly, leaning over him with a worried expression on her face, Hermione. Harry almost fainted again but suddenly he felt something cold slap his face gently, but repeatidly. His eyes closed momontarily.

" Don't you dare faint again! Harry James Potter, open your eyes immediately!"

Harry's eyes darted open straight away at the sound of that harsh tone. He slowly sat up, glanced at the figure next to him briefly before turning to look at the amused Draco Malfoy. Harry cleared his voice as Hermione replaced a wet cloth on the table.

" Urm...Draco mate...care to explain? "

Draco just chuckled and Hermione put her hands on her hips, her mouth in a tight line and glared at Harry.

" What am i just invisible or something? "

This time Malfoy let out a bark of laughter, tears streaming down his face. He muttered something that sounded like " Good one ", but Harry was still looking at Malfoy, averting his gaze from Hermione.

" Draco? Mate? "

Draco continued to laugh and Harry was starting to get frustrated

" OI FERRET! "

Draco stopped laughing immediately and in turn glared at Harry with a killer look.

" Oh all right Pothead! Seen as your ignoring Mi, i may as well tell you what she told me "

For ten mintues, Harry reamained silent, unableto believe his ears. His gaze flickered from Draco to Hermione, Hermione to Draco and back again. After Draco had finished telling Harry what Hermione had told him only over an hour ago, Harry rushed to Her and eloped her in a giant bear hug.

" I'm so glad that your back Mi, we've missed you so much! " Harry said into the mass of bushy hair that obscured his vison.

" It's good to back " Hermione whispered as her eyes clouded over for the hundreth billion time that day.

O o o O

_**Flashback**_

A black mss was seated around a small plt of land near a apple tree. Tears flowed freely from everyone's eyes as the mahogany coffin was carried towards the freshly dug hole in the ground. The coffin itself was engraved in various pictures and words. On the sides there were pictures of books, a wand that had sparks emmitating from it, the Hogwarts crest, the Gryfindor lion and even a small house elf that resembled Dobby. On the lid of the coffin was the name of the deceased ' Hermione Alexis Granger ' and a small poem in latin about how everyone was going to miss her and she would never be forgotton.

Carrying the coffin towards the grave were some of Hermione's best male friends. At the front on the left hand side was Harry, tears streaming down his face, not bothering to wipe them away, on the right was Draco who was trying hard not to cry but not succeding. Behind Harry was Neville Longbottom, behind Neville was Deam Thomas, both of them had watery eyes. Behind Draco was Seamus Finnigan and Blaise Zabini.

The crowd stood as the coffin passed them, bowing their heads in respect. The coffin reached the grave and Dumbledore levitated it into the hole and then levitated the soil ontop of it. He then turned and stood before the crowd, his eyes sparkling.

" A great tradegy has befallen Hogwarts. We have lost a member of our own. Hermione Alexis Granger was well known for being the best witch of her year, smart, brave, funny and she would always be there for you whenever you were down. A great friend to all. Even those of us who didn't know her too well. She was a great student who was loved by the teachers and was expected to do great things after her school career but it was not to be. It is sad that she was torn so surprisingly from her young life but remember, she will never trully be gone, as long as we remember and respect her in our hearts and memories. Rest in peace sweet child, we hope that you find peace and tranquility wherever you are now. "

During Dumbledore's speech, everyone cried, even the Slytherins for some reason. Dumbledore's words had touched everyone and many had still not came to the terms that they would never see Hermione again. Never see her laugh, cry, get married, have children, live her life to its fullest and it just wasn't fair. Life could be so cruel. Harry stared at the grave, his eyes were dry of tears and he had anger inside of him. Anger that his ex-bestfriend had caused. Harry made a vow to himself that day. He would never ever speak to Ron again. Ron's family? Yes. He had nothing against them but Ron Weasley had gone too far, the end result? A friend's death. Draco sat on the grass beside the grave, his head in his hands and his best friend, Blaise Zabini, patting him gently on the back, trying to comfort him. Draco, like Harry, had made a vow that day. But his was slightly different from Harry's. He swore revenge on Ronald Weasley and he would not rest until he was brought to justice. Sure Ron was in Azkaban was 2 years, seen as it was an accidently murder **( A/N I know that he would usually be given life or something but i'm feeling kind to Ron at the mintue, but it may change later lol. ) **, but Draco swore that as soon as Ron was out of Azkaban, he would make his life a living hell and Ron would WANT to go back to the prison.

Ginny approached the front of the crowd, her eyes puffy from crying too much, in her left-hand she held a piece of crumple parchment and in her right she held a single Lily. She cleared her throat and spoke in a strained voice.

" Um...Hermione was my bestfriend. I still can't belive that she is gone, but i know that it is true even though i don't want to believe it. Harry, Draco and I wrote a poem for Mi, and it had been ingraved on her gravestone but i thought that i would sing Hermione's favourite song. It's a muggle song by a band called 'Evanescence' and it's called ' Whisper '.

Ginny cleared her throat again and sand in a sweet, tear strained voice. She tried hard to control it and eventually her voice became stronger.

catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

i'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end

Ginny finished singing to several people clapping politely. Ginny turned and placed the lily on the fresh ound of earth. She then lent forwards and kissed the sad stone angel ontop of the gravestone.

" Love you forever Mi. " She whispered

The crowd moved as one, to the school grounds from Hogsmede cemetary. Harry help Ginny's hand as they walker along, Ginny resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Pansy Parkinson tried to comfort Draco. She had gave up flirting with him a long time ago, when she realised that his heart only belonged to one girl. And it wasn't her. But there was one person absent from the funeral. Ron. Infact Ron was sitting in a cell in Azkaban wishing death upon himself, but he knew that it would not come. At least for a while.

_**End Flashback**_

**__**

**A/N – Hope you like this chapter, is one of my favourites infact. R+R plz!**


End file.
